


i guess i gave you butterflies too

by embalmers



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: “You remind me of Lucy.”“Stahn… Is Lucy one of your sheep?”





	i guess i gave you butterflies too

Taking a glance away from her book, she suddenly became aware of Stahn staring intensely at her.

He didn’t seem to stop nor care as she caught him.

“Um… Stahn?”

All she got as a response was a nonchalant hum.

Closing her book, she looked down self consciously, tugging at one of her braids. Was something wrong?

“Lucy.”

She looked up again.

“You remind me of Lucy.”

She was so confused. A lot of the things Stahn did left her stammering and trying to catch up with conversations but this was the first time she felt fully confused at something he said. Who was this girl that she was reminiscent of to him?

“Ah! Um… That’s good I hope!”

He finally seemed to snap out of his staring and starting grinning.

“Yeah! She’s fluffy and small and when she's feeling brave likes to nibble on my finger sometimes.”

Huh?

_Oh._

“Stahn… Is Lucy one of your sheep?”

“Yup!”

It made sense now. He’d compared Leon to one of his sheep before and confused both herself and Rutee by not explaining himself properly. After the initial misunderstanding, truth be told, she found it very sweet. Philia could just picture the country boy in a field with sheep surrounding him and a lamb in his arms.

“I’d love to meet her someday.”

“Hehe, hopefully we can sometime!” 

Standing in Stahn’s home for the first time, this wasn’t how she expected it to go. Lilith was clearly very attached to her brother. He’d mentioned before about leaving home, but she hadn’t realised how detrimental it had been to the family. They were getting torn apart again.

Now she wished she’d been better at helping him complete a letter to send back home; it would have eased Lilith’s worries a lot.

“Oh hey, now you’re here I might as well show you the sheep, yeah?”

She hadn’t actually seen any on her way through Lienea when she was trying to locate the blonde‘s home. Maybe they weren’t kept in the village but in a field nearby.

“Ah, the Leon sheep?”

She could practically feel the agitation coming from Dymlos at them wasting time like this. They needed to gather the others but...

She didn’t know when she’d ever get to come here again. She’d take all she could.

And when did Philia ever get to be alone with Stahn without being interrupted? A few months ago she was convinced she would never see Stahn again. Sheep couldn’t possibly interrupt anything the way Chelsea had interrupted her trying to confess her feelings that time.

“The ‘Leon sheep’ eh? Yeah, Jonathan. And yours, Lucy! Come on this way!”

She almost had a heart attack when he took her hand to lead the way.

It was pretty much exactly how she’d imagined it.

Stahn had put his hair up in a ponytail but other than that, it was exactly the same. Surrounded by green fields, sheep up to his hips and a lamb in his arms. He was a natural with handling them whilst Philia found herself on edge trying to stay as still as possible around them.

“So… this one is Maisy, the one with the slightly curlier fleece is Button,” he explained as he went on showing her the various sheep he had.

Philia didn’t know how he remembered all their names. They all looked the same to her.

“And this is the Leon one I told you about. He’s called Jonathan!”

As she followed his line of sight, there was a lone sheep not approaching the group. He stared at Stahn then looked away and trotted off.

She giggled. The resemblance was too uncanny.

Looking up again, Stahn was smiling at her and she flushed slightly. He then pointed at a nearby sheep.

“This is the one that reminded me of you. She’s called Lucy.”

This sheep was also slightly away from the group and stumbled a little as it trotted over to Stahn. The blonde had his hand outstretched to the animal but she didn’t seem to want to come any closer; just looked nervously at him then backed away.

Philia wasn’t sure what to say in response, just smiled as Stahn kept his tour of the sheep.

“Just you and me huh, Philia?” Stahn mused as they sat across from one another, sheep spread out across the field and a lamb in Stahn’s lap dozing.

They’d taken a break from petting them and now were just sitting together.

He wasn’t looking at her as he spoke, blue eyes slightly off focus as he gazed out at the expanse of fields surrounding them.

He kept petting the lamb though, even if the rest of him was still.

The lamb’s name was Bailey apparently.

She took in the sight before her, no interruptions, no people around them. Even Dymlos and Clemente weren’t speaking. Stahn had gotten some lecturing from his own swordian to not spend too long on this but otherwise it was all quiet. Maybe now was a perfect time to talk to him.

“About Lilith, Stahn…” she tried.

“Don’t worry Philia, I’m sorry you had to see that.”

She watched as he looked down at the lamb, breaking his stillness. Usually, she was the one not meeting his eyes when they spoke but it seemed their roles had reversed. It was quiet, only the wind brushing the grassy fields could fill the space between them. And some distant bleating.

“…But you know, she’s right,” he spoke up quietly. Philia had never heard him so quiet.

“It’s awful of me to have ran away from them. I worried them a lot. And when I gave her a promise I’d stay for good this time, I ended up breaking it.”

He was still smiling while saying this, if the world were muted and his words couldn’t be heard someone would assume he were talking about a happy memory.

Philia wasn’t sure if the Stahn she first met in that temple would say that or reflect on his situation the way he was doing now. The way he brings everyone in their group together. How he always stuck to his words. The way he talked about his sister with such love. The undelivered letters she’d seen him writing. That she had tried to help him with.

“You’ve grown Stahn. I think Lilith sees that too.”

“You think?” he looked up at her.

“You’re leaving them now because… because you want to protect them. To protect the world they live in. She knows that.”

“...Thanks Philia.”

**Author's Note:**

> theres a skit in dc destiny where stahn compares leon to one of his sheep back in lienea (badly translated but i think that’s what the skit was about) so i decided to also make a stahn/philia version of it. anyway if i have the skit wrong then this can just be inspired by it i guess
> 
> also dc destiny is the game im taking as canon to write with, i am not the biggest fan of psx version honestly (ive been watching both psx and dc at the same time). dc gave philia a crush on stahn, they did that. for. me.
> 
> i don’t have anyone who checks these for spelling/grammar errors so sorry if there are any  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
